Clumsiness makes a Magnet
by Kitty Egg
Summary: Gakupo x Luka oneshot


**It's a lovey oneshot. JOY. **

**I know, it's kinda fail… I wrote when the teachers weren't looking during school. **

Xx Luka xX

I hummed to the tune of Magnet, then sighed. I wanted to sing it with someone, but that wouldn't happen. As I walked into my front yard, I tripped over my shoes. I emit a moan, getting up and dusting off my jeans. Looking down, I hadn't tripped over my feet. I'm not sure what I'd fallen over, but it was strange.

"I'm sorry!" I heard a voice call out, picking up the strange object. "I didn't notice that I'd dropped it. Are you okay?" He asked, staring at me, definitely intent to know the answer.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered. "I'm normally clumsy, anyways."

He stared at me as if I was lying, but shrugged it off. I just looked at the strange purple-haired guy who seemed around my age. Finally, I noticed I was probably creeping him out.

"I-I'm Luka. Luka Megurine." He studied me again, until he realized that he should say his name, too.

"Gakupo Kamui."

_Quite an unique name. I wonder where they got it from? _I thought, giving him a smile. Gakupo's eyes widened, and he managed a smile. I could see him embarrassment, so I quickly gave him a bye and went back into my house.

I wasn't sure what had happened outside, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I couldn't help but let another smile creep its way onto my face. I shook my head, trying to get out the strange feelings.

X x X

I woke up the next morning with a yawn, and stretched. I lazily opened my eyes, then rinsed my face with cool water to wake me up, but it just made me scream and start shivering. I changed and started making some breakfast. It consisted of eggs and toast, the quickest thing I could whip up. I gobbled it hungrily, then picked up a small bag and walked outside, bumping into someone.

"Ow!" I screamed out, grabbing my face. "I'm really stupid, to bump into so many things…" I muttered.

"L-Luka? Again? I'm really sorry!" I opened my eyes to see Gakupo bowing in apology.

"Oh, Gakupo! No, I'm fine. I'm used to getting injured." I said. I felt embarrassed, so I rushed away, my face feeling hot.

X x X

I walked up to the mall and sat on a bench outside, putting my bag next to me and closed my eyes. I waited for my friend, Miku, to come.

"Luka! I'm here!" The high voice informed me, and I looked at her gratefully, seeing her teal twintails bouncing. Hopefully our window shopping - occasionally going into a store - would get my mind off of… "everything".

I got up and picked the bag off of the bench, and we walked into the large placed, labeled "Crypton Mall".

Xx Gakupo xX

_I'm such an idiot…_ I kept repeating that as I paced back and forth.

"Yo, Gakupo! Want some ice cream?" I heard my neighbor, and somewhat of a friend, Kaito yell.

"Yes." I was happy for something, at least.

"Well, too bad. It's mine!" He laughed at his own stupid joke. I sighed. Kaito would always be Kaito, an ice cream loving, blind, idiot. He wasn't really blind, but if you got to know him, it seemed like it.

"What's on your mind?" I knew he couldn't tell, but I guess he said it, just to be polite or something.

"Well, first off-" He cut me off, replying rudely.

"I didn't want to hear your problems. I wanted to hear the word 'nothing'." He replied, taking another lick of his Haagen Dazs ice cream bar. I sighed. _Should've known. He never cares. _

"Wanna go shop with Meiko and spill all your problems like the girly you are?"

"G-Girly? No! I'm not a girly! But, I will shop with the girl, I guess." I replied.

"I wasn't serious… But Mei-chan will be glad to hear that. She hates going outside her house alone. And you know why."

I did know why, and I knew I had to go… or else bad things would happen, thanks to Meiko's stupidity.

X x X

I knocked on Meiko's door, and the woman came out, holding her purse. "When Kaito said he found someone to come, I thought it was a girl…" I heard the brunette mutter more thinks I didn't want to speak of, but she still agreed to let me come.

In the mall, she made me carry her bags, buy her things with my money, and feed her. At this rate, it would've been better to stay home and linger on thoughts of Luka that would make me bleed. Nasally.

"Okay, now let's rest at the music store!" She stated, happy to continue her girly shopping antics. I let out a sigh, but when I got a glare, I pretended the puff of breath never left my mouth. She gave me 'the look', but walked deeper into the mall, ignoring it. We reached the store after Meiko finished looking at every single store she'd passed, excluding the heavy-metal puppy store. I went in, looked at her as if to silently ask if I could wander the store, and was happy when she nodded. I eagerly explored.

Xx Luka xX

_Kabosoi hi ga kokoro…_

I murmured along to the lyrics, the song playing on the music store's loud speaker. My voice grew in confidence, and I sung along, until the part I was singing ended. I expected to just hear the instruments, but I heard another voice. A familiar one. When I heard my cue for the part I would sing, I started and then we sung in perfect harmony. I saw Gakupo step next to me smiling, once the song ended. I returned the smile, my heart and soul on my lips.

_Their voices went together like the ends of a magnet._

**My crud. Enjoy.**


End file.
